Just a Dream
by FlamingCatDemon13
Summary: A young couple took in a little a eight year old girl with no memory besides her name. Now ten years later, Kairi lives a normal life in America, watching One Piece as often as she can. A repetitive dream has her questioning One Piece and her sanity. I suck at summaries, but this is the best I could do without spoiling anything. Rated T for suggestive scene's and cussing.
1. Prologue

**Hi, I'm FlamingCatDemon13 and this is my first story. I have finally built up the courage to put this story on here. Well more like my friends convinced me, but either way it's here and I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Darkness filled the house as the only sound heard was the heavy rain outdoors. Light flashed through the windows and thunder boomed shaking the walls. A little girl approached the small house, her hair and clothes soaked to the bone. She let loose a chilled sigh and a shiver as she walked through a deep puddle to get to the door. Her lime green eyes examined the tall tan door. She felt scared, but she needed to get warm or she would get sick. She reached up with a small pale hand and knocked on the door. She waited a little while longer before knocking again, this time louder. Soft shuffling was heard inside the house before the door swung open lightly to reveal a woman. The woman had soft black curls that rested against her shoulders. Her soft milk chocolate eyes shown with caution until she spotted the little girl. The woman turned her head and called out a name.

"Conner! Come quick!" She bent down to the size of the girl, "Are you okay? Where are your parents?" The little girl said nothing and continued to watch the woman curiously.

"What is it?" Said a man's voice before poking his head out the door to see what was the matter. His brown hair was shaggy from bed head and his eyes were blue like day time sky. The couple took the little girl into their home where the woman had started a warm bath.

"What's your name?" The woman's soft voice spoke over the running water. The little girl pondered for a moment as if wondering the same.

"...Kairi" The girl whispered.

"How old are you?"

"Eight," The girl answered. The woman frowned and turned off the water.

"You can you bathe yourself, right?" She nodded firmly. After Kairi had bathed herself she found a towel and wrapped it around her small form. She was finally warm.

"I'm done," Kairi called out peeking her head out of the bathroom.

"Here, put this on," It was an over sized T-shirt. She slipped the T-shirt on and walked out. "I will wash your clothes, until they are dry, are you okay with wearing that?" Kairi fumbled with the soft fabric before nodding.

"Yeah, It's good," She looked up to the woman who smiled.

"Do you want me to brush your hair?" Kairi looked down at her long, wet, auburn hair. She grabbed at a strand and ran her fingers through, only to wince. The woman laughed lightly and patted the floor softly. "Come, I'll be careful," She nodded and sat at the woman's feet. She grabbed a strand of hair and gently ran a brush through it. The woman began humming a song softly and Kairi's eyes drifted closed at the pleasant feel of the brush.

"I think my Mama sang that song to me," She mumbled.

"Where is your Mom?" The woman asked with a small pause.

"I don't remember," Her brows furrowed and she frowned.

"What about your Dad?" She shook her head slowly. The woman frowned and sympathy filled her eyes. Decieding to change the subject, "Your hair is very beautiful," The woman hummed and Kairi smiled lightly.

"Thanks," Kairi spoke, then the man called "Conner" entered the room.

"I called the police, but there has been no report's of a missing child of her description." Conner said before looking down at Kairi with a stumped expression.

"Did they say anything else?"

"Yeah, they will be by to check up on the Kairi tomorrow," The couple looked back down to Kairi.

* * *

><p>10 Years Later<p>

"Mom, I'm off!" A girl yelled out grabbing her phone and putting her backpack on.

"Okay, Kairi! Have a good day at school! I love you!" Replied a woman with black hair placed into a messy bun.

"Love you to!" Kairi yelled before running out the door. The woman's chocolate brown gaze followed her daughter out the door.

"Bye Dad," Kairi placed a kiss on her father's cheek, who was working on the car out front.

"See you after school!" Her dad waved after his daughter.

"M'kay!" She yelled before running to her bus stop just in time to catch the bus. The doors opened just before the bus drove off and she climbed to a random empty seat. Kairi then dug around in her backpack and pulled out a book as a girl sat next to her.

"Are you still into One Piece?" Questioned Kairi's best friend, while gesturing to the One Piece manga with her brown eyes.

"Harley... I will always love One Piece," Kairi smiled and Harley shrugged.

"Whatever, it's your life," Harley mumbled as she put her medium length hair into a ponytail. Kairi rolled her eyes and opened her manga.

"And I'm living it perfectly," Kairi smirked while reading her manga before looking up at her friend who huffed, "Get over it, I'm going to love One Piece until I die."

"_I know_ you're a One Piece fan-girl," Harley grinned, Kairi pouted and glared playfully.

"Shut up..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I have so many plan's for this story, no spoilers though!<strong>

**This is something similar to: Girl in normal world, girl gets transported to One Piece world, BUT I am doing it differently. As far as I am concerned NO ONE has put it this way before.**

**I would like to challenge you!**

**Guess in the reviews how she will get to the One Piece world!**

**Also tell me if I did good on my first story...**

**I do like constructive criticism, to a degree.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Thanks' for the guesses, but unfortunately I don't want to spoil. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"-Alright class, now that that's done, take out your definition's let's go over them quickly..." My teacher shuffled over to the projector before switching it on and placing the flash cards she made so the whole class could see. My eye lids drooped and my head nodded lightly, "Gross anatomy, Gross anatomy is the study of structures large enough to be seen with-" My hearing failed me as my head hit the table mutely and sleep stole me.

_"Luffy! Wait for me!" A child's voice squealed and echoed. I watched as a field entered my view._

_**Where am I?**_

_"Shishishi!" A laugh echoed back, I turned around, "Never!" A little boy ran past me and I watched in awe as I recognized him. Monkey D. Luffy, straw hat and all. A little girl then ran past me and my eyes widened as auburn hair glittered past me. She was shorter than Luffy and maybe six. Her eyes were lime green and her pale face had freckles. I knew this girl, she was me. The younger version of me wore a yellow sundress with a soft orange sash. She stopped to catch her breath and my breath caught when I saw her ear's and tail. Small cat-like ear's and a rather fluffy tail._

_"Luffy! I'm not as fast as you or Ace," She pouted softly._

_"Catch me if you can!" Luffy laughed not hearing my younger self's complaint._

_"Luffy! Don't make use my Itachi Itachi no mi powers!"_

_**Itachi? As in a weasel?**_

_My younger self sighed and shifted to an adorable, fluffy, baby weasel. She easily caught up to Luffy, she jumped to land on him, but at the last second she accidently shifted into a human. They rolled on the ground a little before coming to a stop._

_"Ow..." Luffy whined and my younger self sniffled._

_"Sorry Luffy..." She mumbled her ears flattening in response to her saddened emotions._

_"Ah! I'm okay see!" He jumped up, "Don't cry, I ate the Gum Gum no mi, remember?"_

_"Yeah..." She wiped at her eye's._

_"Besides, the future King of the Pirate's can't be hurt by something like that!" He laughed and my younger self giggled._

_"Yeah!" Luffy sat next to my younger self and smiled._

_"You'll be in my crew, right?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"You'll be my first mate then!"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise!" _

The bell rang and I jerked awake just as my best friend approached me.

"Kairi, you know you've been asleep the entire time, right?" Harley quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah..."

"You are so lucky I noticed and wrote down double the notes for you," She adjusted her grip on her bag.

"I love you?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, come on," I stood from my seat and followed her out the door, "So... What did you dream about?"

"Let's just say I need to stop watching so much One Piece," I said with a shake of my head.

"Was it a sexy Luffy dream?~" Harley whispered while walking backwards, a blush erupted on my face and I glared at her.

"No!" I gritted out.

"What!? That's no fun..." She hummed.

"What the hell Ley-ley!?" I asked my blush reaching my ears.

"What do you mean? Just last week you-" I plugged my ears and began humming, "I don't know what the big deal is... I thought you were okay with being infatuated with Luffy."

"I'm not in love with him!" I said defiantly.

"Fine, whatever you say," Harley sung before skipping to her next class. I then went to my class and thought over my dream. It wasn't as if it was an anime, it looked like real life. The grass, the tree's, the sky, even Luffy and I. That's what had me so attached to this dream, every other dream I've had with Luffy in it has been an animation. Not this dream it was entirely realistic. I looked young in the dream younger than when I met Mom and Dad, I was maybe six. I couldn't concentrate and I eventually got a headache, people around me seemed to forget I was there the longer I was at school. The final bell rang and I ran to meet with Harley so we could get on the bus together. I walked with Harley explaining how people seemed to forget me even the teacher. She frowned before smiling and telling me how she would never forget about me. When I arrived home, there was a note.

_Hey, your Dad and I are doing some last minute dinner shopping,_

_we will see you when we get home!_

_-Love Mom_

I tapped the counter lightly and smiled softly. I walked back to my room and threw my bag across the room and changed into comfy clothes. I then plopped onto my bed and pulled out my laptop. I opened my files and clicked on "New Folder", I named it "Luffy Dreams". I then pulled out my WordPad and began typing out my dream. As I finished I heard a car door close. I clicked "Save as" and saved under my "Luffy Dreams" folder. I named it dream number one before closing my laptop to join my parents out in the living room.

"Hey Mom?" I said, my Mom hummed softly and I continued, "When you found me, did I really not remember anything?"

"Why? Do you remember something?" Mom asked slight fear in her tone as she turned to me, she was scared I was going to leave in search of my real parents, I sighed.

"Mom I love you guys I would never leave you," She let loose a breath.

"Then, what's up?"

"I was just wondering," I said while sitting down at the table.

"Sweetheart your eighteen years old, if you haven't gotten them back yet, it's unlikely you ever will," Mom said her voice apologetic and I leaned back.

"Yeah, I know," Pain vibrated across my skull and I groaned, "Hey Mom, just put my meal in the fridge when it's ready, I need a nap, my head is killing me." Mom nodded in understanding and I walked back to my room. I curled under my covers and fell sleep.

_"You'll join my crew, right?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"You'll be my first mate then!"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise!" _

I woke up with a sigh, the same dream. I looked around noticing it was dark, I turned to my clock it read: 2:34 a.m., I sighed. My stomach growled, I stood and following my stomach's order's I heated up the meal my Mom had made. Spaghetti.

"Yum," I hummed while inhaling my food, after I was done I put my bowl in the sink, a wave of exhaustion passed over me and I yawned. I shrugged and went back to my room, thinking I was still tired from my nap, _never _have I been more wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep the guesses coming!<strong>

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so happy with the feedback I've got! I thought it would get liked, but I didn't expect this much! **

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, as I typed out my dream. It was the same dream over and over again. However, I felt as though if I didn't type out each dream they would all fade. I shivered and brought my blanket closer to me. I haven't been to school in a few days, due to my heavy exhaustion. It felt like all I did was sleep, but no matter how much sleep I got I was even more tired when I woke up. First it was my class mates, now it's my parents. They forget I'm there all the time. When I remind them they feel horrible, but they still forget. I stopped watching One Piece, it feels wrong to watch it. I stopped drawing, I stopped writing, I barely even speak. When I try to draw I get angry. I used to draw Luffy perfectly, but I can't get him right anymore. I can't even look at my old drawings. All I do is sleep, eat, or stare at my ceiling. Which is what I'm doing, staring at my ceiling.

I have reached that point of exhaustion, the one where you hallucinate. I'll see younger Luffy run down my hallway, or I'll see him in my backyard. I'm beginning to question my sanity. Pain fluttered across my eyes and down my skull, I always got random migraines, but this one was different.

"Ah!" I screamed, but my scream reached no one's ears. My parents weren't home. I clutched my head and curled into a tight ball. Images flashed and I heard a voice.

_"The sea is so pretty!"_

The little girl's voice seemed to make the images solid.

_My eye's took in the deep blue color of the sea as it pushed and smacked the side of the ship. My hands rested on the railing's as I stood on my toe's to see the small looking island off in the distance. I looked up at the tall woman next to me. Long flowing brown hair pooled down her shoulder and blew in the wind as she watched the island with a small smile._

_"Mommy?" The women turned and rested her soft blue eye's on me._

_"Yes sweetheart?" The women asked._

_"How long are we going to stay here?"_

_"Hopefully, a long time," She placed a pale hand on top of my head and I grinned up at her. _

I cried out as fresh pain sent my body through heat flashes. I squeezed my eyes shut as the scene changed.

_I hummed softly as I plucked flower's in the meadow near the town my family now resided. I smiled as I spotted a purple flower, thought's of my mother filled me as I reached for it. Sharp pain from the back of my head had me stumbling forwards as my vision blurred lightly. I fell to my knees, unable to keep my balance. I reach and touched the back of my head. Crimson soaked my fingertips and fear flitted through me. I turned to see a group of children, their age's varying between, eight and eleven. _

_I watched in shock as one of the older one's threw a rock and it hit my shoulder. Several more rock's were thrown and I could feel the bruises forming as I protected my face. Tears spilled down my cheeks as insults were thrown._

_"Freak!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Demon!"_

_Suddenly a metal bang sounded and the rocks stopped. I uncovered my face and looked up to see two boy's, both older than me standing in front of me. Both of the boy's had black hair, but one, the younger, wore a straw hat. The two were covered in bandages and held a pipe in their hands. The kids took off running, afraid of the two boys._

_"Cowards," The older one muttered before turning back to me._

_"Shishishi! Did you see how scared they were?!" The straw hat kid laughed before turning back as well._

_"T-Thank you..." I mumbled._

_"Ah! She's bleeding!" Straw hat panicked._

_"Of course she is idiot! She was having rock's thrown at her!" The older one scolded._

_"Why were they throwing rocks at you?" Straw hat asked._

_"I-I ate a devil fruit..."_

_"Ah! Me to!" My eye's widened at his proclaim as he grinned wildly._

_"Yours is useless though," The eldest scoffed._

_"No it's not!"_

_"Yes it is."_

_"Meanie!"_

_"Idiot!" I tried to hold in my laughter, but it was futile. At the sound of my laughter they turned to me and smiled. They to eventually, began laughing. After our laughing was calmed, they began their introductions._

_"I'm Ace," The older one said pointing a thumb at himself._

_"And I'm Luffy, I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"_

_"Don't proclaim something like that, idiot," Ace hit him on top of the head and Luffy mumbled a quiet "ow"._

_"My name's Kairi, nice to meet you," I smiled._

_"So, what kind of devil fruit did you eat? I ate the Gum Gum no mi," Luffy grinned_

_"The Itachi Itachi no mi."_

_"Ah, so cool! Can you show us?" Luffy asked. I gently tugged at my tail and pulled it through the hole in the back of my dress, once my fluffy tail was out in the open I straightened my ears._

_"I ate a zoan type and got permanent ears and a tail," I said stroking my tail lightly._

_"Yup, her devil fruit is cooler than yours..." Ace directed to Luffy, but Luffy was too distracted by my tail to hear it._

_"What else can you do?!" Luffy asked excitedly._

_"Well there is two other thing's I can do..."_

_"I want to see!" Luffy pleaded. I sighed and my form shifted until I was looking up at them in the grass._

_"Ah! She turned into a weasel!" Luffy exclaimed. I shifted back with a scrunch of my nose._

_"I can do one more, but it's kind of scary."_

_"We've probably seen worse," Ace shrugged and Luffy shivered. I nodded hesitantly before shifting. My form was well above the grass, but Ace and Luffy were still taller._

_"W-wolverine..." Luffy stuttered._

_"Cool..." Ace muttered, and like before I shifted back with a scrunch of my nose._

_"Have you seen one before?" I asked afraid I'd get into a fight over territory._

_"I haven't, but Luffy probably has," Ace gestured with a thumb to Luffy._

_"You have?" I asked Luffy._

_"Yeah, when my Grandpa threw me out into one of the jungles," Luffy shivered._

_"Your Grandfather threw you out into a jungle?!"_

_"Yeah," He answered simply._

_"You guys are crazy," I smiled._

The pain increased as flashes of two years of miniature adventures flowed in front of my vision. I had met Dadan, Makino even Garp, who I called Grandpa. I had fought along side Luffy and Ace, only to get scolded because they were scared I was going to get hurt. I grew up with them. All of the sudden I couldn't see, the pain stopped and I opened my eyes.

_Light showed through the closet door. Mom had told me to stay out and stay quiet, this is not the first time this has happened. Every time it does happen we move, I don't want to leave Luffy or Ace. I watched silently as men entered my home, I could hear my mother's voice, but I couldn't make out a single word. I shot rang out and I watched in horror as my mom hit the ground motionlessly. My father came into view, his red hair was so dark it was nearly purple. While his golden eyes flashed and gleamed with rage and sadness. In a flash of blue and white, my dad dropped to the ground as a man sheathed his sword. They walked to my parents checked for a pulse and left. I stayed silent for a long while honoring my mom's wish. Once I was sure they were gone I walked out of the closet and to my parents._

_"Mommy?" I called out my voice small and afraid. My mom remained unmoving. I turned to my dad._

_"Daddy?" My voice trembled as I continued forward. My vision was fuzzy and blurred, my bare feet stepped in something warm and wet. I glanced down and my eye's widened. Blood. Pain exploded through my brain as I collapsed to my knees the blood soaking the bottom of my night gown. I screamed lightly and clutched my head as blood leaked out from my mouth. The edges to my blurred vision darkened before circling in. The last thing I saw before complete darkness was a flash of white._

My eyes snapped open and I ripped at whatever was covering my face. My ear barely registered the quick constant beeping sound before I ripped at my chest and at my arm. I felt slight pain from my arm, but I didn't _really_ notice it. I jumped to my feet, but quickly met the floor, the air pushed straight from my lungs. I struggled to my feet and leaned on the wall I looked down at my hands. I didn't feel tired at all, I felt awake. I looked around in the darkened room and spotted the door.

I staggered to the door my breath heavy and my limbs weak. I pushed on the door and was greeted with a blinding light. I covered my eyes as a dizzy sensation filled me. I leaned against the door frame and squinted lightly. I could smell the salty air which meant the sea was near, but it was very strong as if the sea was directly in front of me. After a few second's my vision cleared up slightly and I gasped. I was on a ship, and not just any ship. A Marine's ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, that's a cliffhanger. Haha... ha... don't kill me.<strong>

**Technically, you still don't know what happened. Now it is more obvious, but I still haven't revealed how she got to One Piece!**

**Review if you liked it or if you have a guess on what happens.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I have Kairi's future wanted poster on deviantart.**

**My deviantart user name is JackFrostsXGirl13, It's one of my first time's doing something like this... So tell me how it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

My eyes darted around as I scanned the deck, my heartbeat filled my ears as it increased due to fear. It was odd. Not a single marine roamed the ship. I frowned my eyes glazing over with confusion.

"How..." I placed my hand to my throat, it was sore and my voice was unnaturally quiet. I heard loud footsteps heading this way and darted back into the room. An old man in a white suit showed himself, a marine following him. I cocked my head to the side out of confusion.

_I recognize him... _I thought my mind searching for a man who looked like him.

"YOU!" He pointed at the poor terrified marine, "Go cook up something to eat!"

"But, I'm not-"

"Now!" He yelled causing the marine to scurry off. Once the marine was gone the old man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That's when I noticed the scar that formed a semi-circle around his left eye.

_Wait a second...!_

"Kairi, come out," Monkey D. Garp, grandfather to Luffy, ordered softly as he leaned on the railing.

"Grandpa..." I spoke my voice still soft and weak. I came out of my hiding spot and stood behind him. He turned his head to look at me, before enveloping me in a large, but gentle bear hug.

"I was so worried!" He sniffled, I rested my head against his shoulder and patted his back comfortingly. He quickly dried his tears and set me down, I smiled, then I remembered my odd predicament, I frowned.

"Grandpa, what happened?" My voice came out a little clearer.

"You've been in a coma," My eyes widened, "For ten years," I took in a sharp breath.

"No way..." I looked down at my hands to examine them, I tugged at my hair and felt my face lightly. I paused and looked back to Grandpa, "Are my Mom and Dad really..."

"Yes, they were killed," I collapsed to my knees shock flooding my mind. Two bloody bodies flashed in front of my vision. Mom. Dad. They were both dead. I barely registered Grandpa leading me to a soft couch to sit on. All of the sudden Luffy and Ace's smile flashed in front of my gaze.

"Where are they?" I asked jumping to my feet, "Where are Luffy and Ace?" Grandpa flinched and avoided eye contact. "What?" Fear filled me as the worst flooded through me.

"Ace... was killed," My eyes widened as my hands reached to cover my mouth. Tears immediately sprung to my eyes as I felt my whole world crash down. Mom, Dad and Ace were gone, it was too much, I broke down right then and there.

_Ace. _Images of him pulling my hand flashed as my past self laughed.

_Ace. _Images of him scolding me for doing something dangerous.

_Ace...! _His image smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

I had no idea how long I had been crying or when my crying had ceased, but I was no longer crying. An image of Luffy flashed across my gaze and I gasped lightly. I rubbed at my red puffy eyes and looked up at Grandpa.

"Where is Luffy?" I asked and Grandpa sighed before smiling saddly.

"From what I've heard he's in the New World, causing trouble," He bit out the last part angrily.

"So, he's okay?"

"Yeah, he's alive."

"That's good," I smiled softly, "Can you get me to him?"

"No," I frowned, "But, I can get to the island he may end up next."

"Okay," I nodded, just then a marine entered and I visibly stiffened.

"I have the food you asked for, as well as a cup of water."

"Ah, good I had almost forgotten about that," Grandpa then motioned for the plate and drink to be placed on the table in front of the couch. The marine then left the room and I let loose a breath. "Eat, you haven't ate in ten years," He said and my stomach growled, I laughed sheepishly.

"Thank you," I spoke before digging into the food and downing my drink.

"Bwhahahahaha!" Grandpa laughed and I wiped at my mouth before looking back at my now empty plate. I smiled sheepishly and motioned to rub the back of my head, but I noticed my attire and frowned. I was wearing a solid white T-shirt and white hospital pants.

"Grandpa? What's up with these clothes?" I tugged at the cloth silently while looking up at him.

"I couldn't spoil you much while you were in a coma, now could I?" Grandpa grinned.

"I guess not, but I need clothes before I go to see Luffy," I said with a frown.

"Ah, that can be taken care of!"

"Are... Are you going to take me shopping?" I asked slightly horrified.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Uh..." I sighed, "No..."

* * *

><p>"What about this?" Grandpa held up a frilly pink dress and I nearly gaged.<p>

"No."

"... This?" It was the same dress, but in purple.

"No. For the last time Grandpa, I don't want a dress," I glared at the dress until he placed it back.

"Okay, then what do you want?" He huffed while crossing his arms. My eyes brightened and I smiled as I scurried off to the place where I spotted some clothes _I wanted_. When I returned I had one bag filled with clothes, as well as one pair of sandals. Grandpa's eyes widened when he spotted the large amount of black.

"I'm ready to go!" I smiled while he grumbled something under his breath involving my clothing choice. I skipped lightly and hummed. A bright lime green color caught my eye and I stopped abruptly. I walked to the glass window and placed my hand against the glass. I heard my Grandpa's footsteps pause and approach me.

"A bag?" Grandpa asked and I turned to him my eyes pleading.

"Please?" I asked and he rolled his eyes while motioning into the store with his hand. I flashed off my ear to ear grin, Ace had once told me it reminded him of Luffy. I ran into the store and with permission of the cashier gathered the green bag into my arms. It was entirely lime green cloth. It hung around on the back the straps wrapping around the shoulders. It opened on the top and latched into place to keep it closed. The bag was good sized, perfect to carry my clothes and other items if need be. I hugged it close to myself and nodded to the cashier. I walked out of the store with the bag on my back and my clothes inside.

"How much was it?"

"Uh... 1,000 beli..." Grandpa's eyes widened and then he began to rub the bridge of his nose. I followed after him as he started towards the ship.

* * *

><p>I examined myself in the mirror that hung on the wall, I hardly recognized myself. Sure it was the same lime green eyes and auburn hair, but I still looked different. My high cheek bones gave my face a very beautiful shape, plump pink lips were very prominent. My freckles had dulled due to lack of sunlight, and my skin was a lot paler. I admired how my black tank top clung to my every curve. My pair of shorts hugged my skin closely and the chain I had hooked on my belt loop was cold against my skin. I slipped on my sandals and spotted a closet. I quirked an eyebrow and opened the closet doors, a single box rested at the bottom. I bent down and opened the box tenderly, inside was a child size white gown. I frowned and picked up, the bottoms were stained brownish red, but it appeared some one tried to wash it out several times. Images flashed in front of my eyes. This was the dress I wore that day. The day my parents died. My eyes stung, but I blinked back the tears. I looked back to the box and spotted a collar it was black and had a small silver bell.<p>

"My collar," I smiled as I held it in my hand softly. I loosened it and placed around my neck, clicking it together. I touched the bell with a smile as I remembered the day my Mom and Dad had given it to me.

_My mom and dad had taken me out to the market for my birthday, I was four. I was holding my moms hand while my dad carried the groceries._

_"Do you see anything you want?" Asked my mom. I was sad that day, my cat had just passed on, her name was Naya. I shook my head saddly and continued to watch the stand's as we passed them. Finally something caught my eye, and I dragged my mom to the stand._

_"A collar? Do you want another pet?" My dad asked._

_"No, it's mine," I spoke my voice small and cute. My mom and dad shared a look, but otherwise allowed me to pick a collar. There was several one's that appealed to me, but I could not chose. A black collar caught my eye and I moved on to my toes to get a better look. It was entirely black with a pretty silver bell. It was very similar to the one Naya had. I gathered it into my small hand and the bell jingled lightly. I giggled at the sound and looked up at my parents. They smiled at me and bought it._

_"Where do you want to wear it?" My mom asked while holding it._

_"On my neck, like Naya!" I smiled and she put it around my neck._

I let go of the bell, it jingled lightly and I stood to my feet. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I walked out of the room and to the deck. Grandpa was waiting for me he frowned.

"Your not going to become a Pirate like Luffy, are you?"

"Grandpa, I will follow him, just like I promised when we were kids," I paused and glared playfully,"He's a Pirate, I will follow him as such."

"Then, as of today we are enemies," He said saddly, I ran to him and hugged tightly.

"You will always be my Grandpa," I whispered teary eyed.

"Now get going," He let me go and pushed me towards the small boat he prepared, "You don't want to keep my Grandson waiting."

"Okay," I climbed into the boat and noticed the barrels of food. The boat lowered on to the water and I unfurled the sails, I began towards the island.

"Kairi!" I turned, "Catch! It's a log pose!" I caught a small bracelet with three glass bubbles, inside the bubbles were red needles, "Follow the right one! You'll reach the island in no time!" I smiled and waved at him.

"Thanks Grandpa!" I grinned and once the ship was nearly out of sight, I turned to the log pose then to the sea. "I'm coming Luffy."

* * *

><p>"Aaaachooo!" A man with a straw hat rubbed him nose after his abrupt sneeze.<p>

"Luffy, your not getting sick, are you?" A Reindeer asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, this is the third time you've sneezed," Spoke a long nosed man.

"Oh my, I hope Luffy doesn't die," A black haired woman spoke with a frown.

"Stop being so morbid!" Yelled the Long nose and the Reindeer. Luffy remained quiet while his crewmates argued. He looked to the sea and grinned.

"You okay?" A red head asked.

"I have a feeling we are going to get a new friend!" Luffy laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the secrets out! She was in a coma! Did you expect it? Tell me if you were surprised.<strong>

**I love reviews, so please send me one.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I like Nami, therefore no Nami bashing will be present. No bashing period, I always disliked bashing unless it's against the villians or in this case marine's. With the exception of Garp.**

**I got a question from Littlebirdd and to clear up any confusion that may be along the same line, I will repeat it. I figured Garp wouldn't be surprised by Kairi's maturity level. He has the same naïve intelligence as Luffy, I asked myself if Luffy would notice. I answered with no, so I figured Garp wouldn't either. I think, like Luffy, he wouldn't realize until some one pointed it out. I hope that clears any and all confusion on that subject.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I smiled softly as a small island came into view. It was small, smaller than the island I grew up on. It appeared to only have one port, with a small set of docks. My smile widened as I thought of Luffy.

"Luffy," I whispered, "I can't wait to see you again," I set foot on to solid land and tied my boat to the docks. I adjusted my bag as nervousness and a slight overwhelmed feeling filled me. I silently wished I had a hand to hold, but that was to be expected. After all to me not even a week ago I was holding my Mom's hand. Good thing my dreams gave me trials to allow me to mature or I'd still be acting like an eight year old. I griped the strap to my bag in my left hand and took in a deep breath before starting out into the small crowd. I was hungry I had run out of food a day ago. My bag jingled and I smiled knowing my Grandpa had somehow snuck some money inside. I walked around aimlessly taking in every sign that could maybe lead me to a bar or a restaurant.

"Are you lost?" I turned to see a red headed woman. She wore a purple bikini that was decorated with big beautiful yellow flowers. It showed off her rather large bust and curved figure. Her tight pants reminded me of the pair's I bought, but on the left side was the beli symbol. Her golden colored heels made her tower over me making me slightly intimidated. Her bright sweet smile on the other hand had me smiling back.

"Uh yeah," I smiled sheepishly.

"Where are you trying to go?" She asked nicely.

"I'm trying to get some food, maybe a bar or restraunt," I voiced getting more comfortable as the seconds went by.

"Ah, me to! Why don't I accompany you?" She asked with a soft hum.

"Okay," I nodded happily and I followed her as she lead me to a reastraunt.

"Thank you..." I searched my memory to see if she had mentioned her name.

"Oh right, I'm Nami."

"I'm Kairi, nice to meet you."

"I wish my crew members had manner's like you," She grumbled.

"Crew member's? Are you a Pirate?"

"Yeah, but we aren't like other Pirate's," She rushed as she waved her hands around.

"It's okay, I can tell. If your nice your crew mates must be to," I smiled.

"Wow, you sure are open minded," Nami spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I replied as we both entered the restraunt. We took our seat's and ordered our food.

"So, what are you doing here?" Nami asked her head resting on her hands.

"I'm looking for a friend, I was told he was here," I said a nostalgic feeling filled me as I thought of how close I was to seeing Luffy again.

"What's his name?" She asked, I could see the curious glint in her eyes.

"His name is-"

"Here's your food," Said our waitress as she placed our food in front of us. I took a bite and my eye's widened.

"This is so yummy!" I grinned happily.

"This is nothing compared to our cheif's cooking," Nami smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" I smiled and began inhaling my food, after I was finished Nami gave me a surprised look.

"Wow! You almost eat as fast as my Captain."

"Haha," I laughed sheepishly, "Really?"

"I swear, he never stops eating. That's why we are on this island, we need to restock on food and other supplies," She rolled her eye's and contiued eating. Once she was finished we got the check and Nami exploded with anger.

"Manager!" The Manager came running and I sunk back into my seat out of slight fear.

"What is it Ma'am?" Asked a short man with a large belly.

"This is far too pricey!"

"But-"

"I want a ninety percent discount!"

"That's absurd! That food was made with the finest of ingredents!" The man yelled.

"No, I disagree!" Nami snapped, "Ninety-five percent discount!" Let's just say several beatings later she got what she wanted and Nami was back to being happy.

"You know I could've paid the amount?"

"Nonsense! That food was deserving of the discount I offered!" Nami grumbled while crossing her arms. I laughed heartedly, and Nami smiled at me.

"Thank you for the food, I should really get to looking for my friend," I started to walk off and she waved at me. I returned the wave and started down the market area. I admired the items as I passed them. I picked up a lily and all of the sudden felt a presence behind me.

"You are far more deserving of a rose, fair maiden," Spoke a man, I turned to see a blonde. His hair covered his right eye and his eye brow curled upward at the beginning. On his chin was a dark goatee that thinned on the way up to meet his bottom lip. He wore a suit and had his left hand in his pocket while the other held a rose.

"What?" I questioned while takeing a step away from him.

"A rose is, truthfully, far more suited to match your beauty," He smiled while gently twirling the rose then placing it in my hair.

"Uh... Thank you?"

"No. Thank you, for gracing me with your beauty," The man then spotted several Marines running in a certain direction and sighed. "I must now part, although it saddens me," He paused, "Goodbye, sweet belle," He kissed my hand and ran off. I stood there, shocked for several seconds before shaking my head clear of that strange encounter. I pulled the rose out of my hair and placed it back where the man had grabbed it. I walked around aimlessly, again, before I knew it I was in front of a swordsman shop and smiled as an image of my Dad flashed in front of me.

"Are you a swordsman?" Asked a deep male voice. I turned my head and saw a man with green hair. His left eye was sealed shut by a deep scar, while his other held a firm scowl. Although a touch of curiosity was hidden. His top was open revealing a scar that stretched behind his bright green waistband. Attached to his hip were three swords, you could tell each sword held great importance and history.

"No, my father was though," I smiled.

"Was?"

"Yeah, he's... no longer present," I said saddly.

"Appologies for your loss," He turned to walk off and hesitated, he turned his head back to me, "Do you know how to get to the docks from here?"

"Yeah, follow down the market and take a right at the restraunt, follow that strip down and you'll reach the docks in no time," I smiled he nodded his thanks and started off. I walked down the road, time slowed. My eyes widened as I watched Luffy jump into the air his arms above his head. He had a closed eye grin on his face, something I'm familiar with, it was his I'm-in-trouble-and-this-is-fun grin. Time returned to normal and air whipped past me as Luffy landed on the ground and took off.

"Shishishishishi!" I snapped my head towards his running form.

_Luffy! _I gasped and watched as marine's went in the direction he ran. I ran after the marines and a crash was heard followed by several screams. I shifted to a weasel knowing my weasel form was far faster and ran. I easily ran past the marines and spotted a straw hat. My eyes stung, after finding out about Ace I wanted to find him as quick as possible and now I have. A smile formed on my muzzle and I sprinted to catch him, I contiued to remain just out of reach. All of the sudden a handful of people ran to his side, a few I recognized. The swordsman, the curly brow and a particular red head.

"Idiot! What did you do!?" Nami barked visiously and hit him over the head.

"Ow Nami... I didn't do anything, Smokie is here and he spotted me," Luffy whined.

"Strawhat Luffy! You won't escape!" Spoke a Marine as he turned into smoke and charged at Luffy. I watched Luffy duck and laugh uncontrollably. I could feel tears form in my eyes I had missed him so much.

"Hurry up! I've SUPER prepared the Coup de Burst!" Yelled a... cyborg? Luffy stretched his arms behind his crew members and unintentionally me as well. We all got flung on to the ship in a slingshot motion. I hit the mast and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see a long nosed man poking me with a stick.<p>

"Oi, guys?" He spoke while poking me, my eyes widened with alarm as all attention went to me.

"Can we cook it?" Asked the swordsman as he to approached me I tensed and backed up into the mast.

"What am I cooking?" Asked Curly-brow as he walked to me and bent down, he picked me up by the tail and I squeaked.

"Eh?" Luffy walked to the Curly-brow and inspected me. I bit the Curly-brow and he dropped me with a string of cuss words. I ran knowing I was being chased by a few of the crew members. Finally I shifted, unfortunately I was going so fast I rolled and hit a wall. I rubbed my aching head and looked to see the crew member's surprised.

"You can't cook me!" I squeaked

"Oh, it's you," The swordsman said uninterestedly.

"Don't look so uninterested in the presence of a beautiful young women!" Yelled Curly-brow, "I apologize my lady, I thought you were a mere weasel."

"..." I remained quiet, but otherwise glared. All of the sudden, Luffy's face was inches from my own. I squeaked and leaned my face away from him, tears filled his eyes.

"KAIRI!" He yelled and pulled me into a large hug. I was surprised, but I returned the hug. I leaned my head against his shoulder and smiled softly, "We thought you had died," He sniffled pulling away from the hug.

"No way," I said sticking out my tongue. He laughed happily at my response.

"Oh yeah, sorry for my crew wanting to eat you!" I glared at him.

"So, it was Luffy you were looking for," Spoke a familiar voice, I turned and saw Nami.

"Yeah, it was a big surprise to me when I saw that you were in his crew," I smiled.

"Ah, you met Nami!?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah we had lunch," I answered, there was a heavy silence for several seconds before I coughed, "Luffy, it's rude not to introduce, " I motioned to his crew member's.

"Oh yeah!" He laughed, "That's Zoro, our swordsman and my first mate," He pointed at the swordsman who nodded at me. "I guess you already know Nami, our navigator," She smiled, "This is Ussop, our liar-" The liar hit him.

"Sniper!" I giggled lightly.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed, "Sanji is our cook," He pointed to Curly-brow who handed me a cold drink.

"A sweet drink for a most beautiful maiden," He swooned.

"That's Robin our archi... arka..."

"Archeiologist," Laughed an older women with long black hair.

"Yeah! The one who looks like a racoon-dog is Chopper our doctor," Luffy pointed to the reindeer.

"I didn't think he was a racoon-dog, he smells and looks like a reindeer," I spoke.

"Thank you," Chopper thanked before turning to the rest of the crew, "See! I'm not a racoon-dog!" He barked angrily.

"Shishishi! The skeleton is our musican, Brook!"

"Skeleton?" I turned to see a skeleton sipping on tea.

"Yohohoho," He coughed, "May I see your panties?" My eye's widened and with a squeak I moved to hide behind Luffy.

"Stop asking that!" Nami barked and hit him over the head.

"Last is our cyborg and shipright! Franky, he built the ship," Luffy grinned.

"SUPER! Nice to meet you!" He exclaimed with an odd pose.

"I'm Kairi, nice to meet you all," I bowed respectively.

"Wow! She has manner's!" Whispered Ussop.

"She's surprisingly respectful!" Chopper whispered back.

"How do you know our Captain?" Robin asked out of genuine curiousity.

"When I was six I moved to his island, I'm his childhood friend," I smiled.

"What devil fruit do you have?"

"Itachi Itachi no mi."

"Her devil fruit is sooo cool! She can turn into a wolverine!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?!" Ussop and Chopper exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't like turning into it though, I don't have all that much control over it..." I spoke softly.

"I didn't used to have control over my Monster Point! I'm sure you'll be able to control it, it just takes time," Chopper encouraged.

"Really?" I asked the zoan type.

"Yeah! It took awhile, but now I can control it perfectly!" Chopper smiled

"Kairi!" Luffy called pulling my attention away from the reindeer.

"Yeah?" I turned to Luffy to see him with his I-just-thought-of-a-great-idea grin.

"Join my crew!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if I did good portraying the crew, I thought I did reasonably well.<strong>

**Please review, I mean who doesn't love reviews? I know I love them.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**I used Ita Ita as something short for Itachi Itachi, because Itachi Itachi followed by something seemed like a mouthful. Just saying Itachi Itachi no mi is mouthful.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Kairi!" Luffy called pulling my attention away from the Reindeer.

"Yeah?" I turned to Luffy to see him with his I-just-thought-of-a-great-idea grin.

"Join my crew!" I blinked a couple times as everything went dead silent. I could feel curious eyes on me as the crew wondered if I would accept the invitation, or rather demand. A large Luffy style grin spread across my face as my whole demeanor went bright.

"Of course!"

"Yay!" Luffy hopped up and down excitedly. I cocked my head to the side and frowned.

"Wait a second," I paused, "Luffy, I thought I was already on your crew!"

"Oh right!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I forgot about that."

"Forgot about what?" Nami asked the others following in her curiousity.

"She's my first crew mate!" Their jaws dropped.

"Eh?!"

"Yeah," I smiled and my eyes landed on Zoro before turning to Luffy, "It seems you already have a first mate."

"Oh right, I was going to make you my first mate," Luffy pouted, "Oh well, I'll just make you my Vice-Captain!" My eyes widened and my jaw went loose.

"W-what!?" I gasped.

"Oi Luffy! A Vice-Captain and a First mate are the same thing!" Zoro called out.

"Eh? Really?!" Luffy sratched his head, "Hmm..."

"Luffy we'll figure it out later, right now we have incoming!" Ussop shouted as he pointed off into the distant sea. While the others had to squint I could see it perfectly. My eyesight was beond excellent, I can recall several times where it had got Ace, Luffy and I out of trouble. In the distance were two Marine ships, large one's. They were several times larger than the ship I had woken up on.

"Marines!" Nami shouted surprised. Zoro stood from his positon on the deck and walked in the direction over to the railing. Sanji lit a cigarete and walked up next to him. Luffy grinned the grin he flashes during or before a fight. He walked to the railing and jumped up ont top of it then grabbed his forearm.

"Can you fight?" Zoro asked while unsheathing a sword.

"Sort of..."

"Then, stay back," My eyes widened and I could feel my hair rise the hair on my tail rise. I let ou a light hiss out of anger.

"Ah, Guys, I forgot to mention, don't get her angry-" Luffy turned his head back to me and his eyes widened. He shook his head amusingly and turned back to the Marine ship that was a ton closer than before and could easily, without fail, be spotted. "Too late.." He muttered under his breath, but I caught it with my enhanced hearing. Several cannon shots rang out and the cannonballs were in front of the ship within seconds. I jumped into the air with surprising ease, my bell jingling lightly. Zoro and Sanji followed my action while Luffy stayed put.

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy inflated to deflect the cannonballs, while Zoro made a slash with his sword and Sanji kicked the cannonballs.

"Ita Ita Soul Shred!" My claws grew in length and I clawed at the cannonballs, four green light streaks follwed my claws. We landed on the deck and several explosions sounded.

"Ah! So cool!" Several voices spoke I turned to see Ussop, Chopper and Luffy excited.

"Guys, we have more incoming..." Ussop pointed out shakily. We repeated our previous action and landed back on the deck. All of the sudden a giant Sea King erupted from the waters. It's mouth could hardly contain its large pointed teeth. It's body was coated in green and yellow scales the circled its body like a Candy Cane. I looked similar to an eel with its fins and eyes.

"Is it going to-" Chopper was cut off as the ginormous Sea King swallowed one of the Marine ships, whole. Wood flew everywhere as the ship was crushed in his jaws, my eyes widened as I could hear every voice. My hearing was an enhanced gift from my devil fruit, but in this situation it was a curse.

"Help me!"

"I'm trapped! Help!"

"Ahhh!"

I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath, I could feel eyes on me. I opened my eyes to see Luffy watching me. I gave him a tired and fake smile, he seemed unconvinced, but otherwise returned his attention to the Sea King. The Sea King dived under the water causing the other ship to capsize. I flinched as the voices that belonged to the people aboard reached my ears. The Sea King under the water swam in our direction and surfaced the water. My eyes widened as my eyes met with the Sea Kings, although, I doubt it was looking at me.

"Ahhh! We are going to die!" Ussop yelled while he ran acroos the deck panicking with Nami and Chopper.

"Gear Third!" Luffy yelled, his arm inflated and my eyes widened in surprise, "Armament Hardening!" He arm turned a dark black, but shined like metal. "Gum Gum Elephant Gun!" He yelled as he shot his inflated fist and punched the Sea King. The Sea King's eyes went blank and it fell unconscious.

"Sanji! Cook this up, we have to celebrate our new crew member!"

"Yeah. yeah, Captain," Sanji walked to the Sea King and several minutes later we were eating Sea King-kabob.

"This is so yummy!" My eyes widened and I turned to Nami, "You were right! Sanji's cooking is the best!"

"Right!" Nami smiled.

"I still can't believe that I saw a Sea Kng..." I muttered.

"Yeah, it's very common in the New World," Nami answered my eyes widened.

"You came to the New World and you've never seen a Sea King?" Zoro questioned.

"I must agree with Moss Head," Sanji said earning a glare from Zoro. My eyes continued to grow the more they said 'New World'.

"I'm in the New World!?" I asked out the crew gave me srange looks.

"You didn't know?" Ussop asked. I shook my head and looked down at my half finished plate, I wasn't hungry anymore. I pushed my plate torwards Luffy.

"Thanks," He laughed and devoured my food in a split second. The crew shared a look and Robin leaned froward placing her head on top of her folded hands.

"Kairi, why did Luffy think you had died?" Robin asked me I looked up at her in surprise, I could feel Luffy's familiar gaze. He was curious, even though he didn't want to pressure me, he was curious.

"I..." I sighed, " I fell into a coma..." I said my gaze lowering.

"A coma?!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Yeah, for ten years," My voice was solemn.

"T-ten years!" Ussop exclaimed.

"What could've happened for that to happen?" Nami wondered to herself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as my eye brows drew inward. Two dead bodies flashed in front of my gaze. Their death was still fresh on my mind to, from my point of view,it was only a handful of days ago.

"It must have been a health condition or something traumatizing..." Chopper mumbled under his breath. Blood covered bodies, blood pooling at my feet. My sweaty palm clenched into a fist. My form was shaking, and my forehead was beginning to sweat.

"Kairi?" I heard, but it didn't exactly register.

"Hey Kairi, are you okay?" I stood abruptly and walked out of the dinning area. I walked out on to the deck and sat in front of the mast. I felt the grassy deck under my palms and could feel myself calming as I looked up to the stars. My sweaty palms were cooling and my mind was clearing. I heard the soft crunching of grass as footfalls were made. I looked behind me to see Luffy, he sat next to me with a soft plopping sound.

"Hey," He voiced bumping into me playfully, I smiled saddly at him. We settled into a comfortable silence as we both watched the stars. I looked at Luffy and I leaned my head on his shoulder, he looked down at me in surprise. Tears stung my eyes.

"They were killed," I whispered.

"Eh?"

"Mom told me to stay in the closet and... and," I burst out in tears, "They were killed." Luffy hesitantly wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He silently comforted me and I could feel myself slowly calming. I relaxed in his arms and soon I cried myself to sleep, a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and I snuggled further into the warmth of a soft blanket. My eyes went wide and I lurched forward and out of any sort of sleep I was falling back into. I examined my surroundings. I was on a futon, that rested on the floor. It appeared that I was in the women's quarters. I frowned, I could've sworn I fell asleep... on Luffy. My eyes widened and my face heated up. I scratched my head lightly and rubbed my face a little. I stood and noticed I was wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday. I tugged at my hair with an obvious frown, I had not showered in awhile and while I didn't smell, I felt dirty. I heard the door creak open and turned to see Robin standing in the doorway.<p>

"Ah, your awake," She smiled, "Nami had insisted we let you sleep, it's quite unlike her." Robin walked to a small bookcase and placed a book she had in her hand on the shelf.

"Do... you have a shower?" I asked, I hated imposing, but I _really _want shower.

"Yes, follow me," She offered nicely, I grabbed my bag and followed her out the door. She lead down the deck and opened a door, that held a hallway, she gestured to the first door on the right. She opened the door and I stepped inside.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Do you need help turning it on?" Robin asked, as she saw my stumped. I nodded sheepishly and she turned on the water to warm, she explained how to adjust the temperature. After a brief explaination she left me to shower. I shed my clothes and placed them in a laundry basket that was by the door. I stood under the warm water and sighed in satifaction. I finished up my shower hastily and wrapped the towel around myself. I opened my bag, that was directly next to the shower and pulled out a a black tank top that had pretty ruffles. I dug around and pulled out my light colored jeans that were covered in designer rips and tears. I slipped on the clothes with ease and clipped my chain to my belt loop. I frowned and did a face palm as I realized I didn't have a brush. I dried my hair best I could and glared at my tangled mass of hair. I stepped out onto the deck and Nami giggled at me.

"Do you need help?" I nodded my head and she lead me to the women quarters. She pulled out a brush and sat on her bed. She gestured to the spot in front of her on the floor and I took a seat. She ran the brush gently through my hair, careful of my ears. Tears stung my eyes as realized how much this reminded me of my Mom. I blinked away my tears by the time she was finished my hair was nearly dry. My bangs fell into my eyes and I giggled, I blew them gently out of my eyes. I stood and turned back to Nami, she gasped.

"Your so cute!" She squealed and my face heated up.

"Thanks," I smiled. I followed Nami out on to the deck. She sat on a beach chair that was over next to the railing, it had another chair next to it and a small white table between the two. She gestured to the seat next to her I gently shook my head, she shrugged and leaned back. I didn't like sitting in one place for very long.

"Kairi!" I heard Luffy shout.

"Hey Luf," I smiled and he grinned at the nickname, "What's up?"

"Wanna play fetch?" I glared at him.

"Luffy, I'm not a dog or a cat, I don't play fetch."

"Come on, please?" He pouted I rolled my eyes and plopped on the grass deck. He waved a small ball in front of my face, my eyes widened and my pupils dialated. I watched the ball as he moved back and forth slowly. A large smirk grew across his face. He threw the ball and bounced it lightly across the room. I don't remember shifting, but I do remember the ship getting a lot bigger. All I had on my mind was: Ball. I ran after the ball, my bell jingling the entire time, and took it in my mouth. I sprinted as fast as I could back to Luffy. I dropped the ball at his feet and he exploded in laughter. He rolled on the floor clutching his stomache while laughing. I shook my head my cheeks heated. I squeaked loudly knowing he heard me. Luffy wiped at his eyes and attempted to calm his breathing.

"Sorry, sorry! It was just so funny!"

"No it wasn't, that was mean!" I pouted.

"Sorry," He said again with a chuckle, he leaned on to his back to watch the clouds. I looked at the ball longingly.

"Your... your not going to throw it again?" He leaned up and grinned. He grabbed the ball and I went back into my play state. During my 'play state' I act like an every day, playful, domestic feret. I have little control when it comes to my 'play state', I only have conrtol when things something breaks me of it. I am completely aware the entire time. He tossed it and I ran across the deck and grabbed it in my muzzle, I ran back to him and he repeated the action.

"Can I try?" Ussop asked excitedly as I ran back with the ball in my mouth, I dropped it and Luffy picked it up.

"Yeah," Luffy tossed him the ball and I watched as he threw it. My gaze followed the ball until it hit a wall.

"Eh?" Ussop voiced when I didn't run after it. Chopper ran and grabbed it with his hoove.

"Let me try," He threw it lightly and I did the same thing with Ussop, I just watched it bounce across the room, "Huh?"

"That's weird, she chased it when you threw it," Ussop said tossing the Ball to Luffy.

"Mystery," Luffy laughed and threw the ball, I chased it, caught it and returned it to Luffy. Nami's interest was peeked and she walked over.

"Maybe she'll play with me," Nami grabbed the ball and threw it lightly. I watched uninterestedly. Every one in the crew gave it a shot, even Zoro, they were disappointed when I wouldn't play with them. The crew watched as Luffy picked up the ball and threw it, I happily chased after the small orange ball.

"It seems, she like's you best," Robin spoke observantly. Luffy grinned happily and the crew return to their activities. After several more times of tossing the ball, I snapped out of my 'play state', I was tired.

"Hey Luffy," He was sitting in criss-cross position.

"Oh, your back!" He grinned, Ace and Luffy never referred as my 'play sate' as me, they talked about it as if it was another person. I shifted back to my normal form with a stretch and a scrunch of my nose.

"I had tons of fun," I grinned, I only admit it afterwards, but I love playing fetch. Luffy know's it and Ace knew it to, "Hey Luffy, what happened after I fell asleep last night?"

"I carried you back to Nami and Robin's room," He answered.

"You know, it scared me to death when I woke up and I wasn't familar with my surroundings," I raised an eyebrow and he grinned sheepishly. I leaned back to lay on the grass. I watched the clouds with little interest as Luffy laid next to me.

"I'm glad Grandpa helped me to find you," I smiled.

"You were with Grandpa?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's been apparently taking care of me for ten years."

"He always did spoil you..." I laughed at him and slowly we fitted into a comfortable silence. I could feel myself falling asleep in the presence of the warm sun and gentle breeze. My eye lids drifted closed and my vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>I heard Kairi's breath even out to a slow pattern and turned to look at her sleeping face. I silently wished Ace was here, to know she was safe. We thought we had lost her just like we lost Sabo. He would have loved to know that she was okay. Why didn't Grandpa tell us that she was okay? I shrugged off my thoughts and returned to my cloud gazing.<p>

"Luffy..." I heard her mumble as she rolled to face me, her eyebrows were drawn together in a tight frown. Her fists were clenched and form was a little shaky. The wind blew her hair into her face and I found myself brushing the hair out of her eyes, my finger accidently skimming over her cheek. Her facial features lightened and she snuggled into the grassy deck. My eyes widened, the sun illuminated her auburn hair, causing it glow a bright golden red as it draped over her form acting almost like a blanket. Her pale face was peaceful and serene. I placed a hand to my chest as it tightened, almost painfully. It wasn't physical, that much I could tell. The feeling some how felt good at the same time as the pain. I frowned.

"Mystery feeling."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope Luffy wasn't OCC...<strong>

**I really love reviews. **


	7. Chapter 6

**As you will be able to tell from the beginning, I am starting this from the beginng of Punk Hazard. There will be know other P.O.V. other than Kairi. If something very important is happening and Kairi's not there then it will switch over, to either Luffy or some one else important.**

**From here on out my chapter will be a lot longer, but it will vary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

A large rumbling sounded and I woke to see the wall coming in quickly.

"Ah!" I yelped and several arms appeared out of nowhere and caught me just in time. I looked around and spotted Robin her arms folded upward in front of her chest.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I heard a groan from next to me and spotted Nami trying to gather her bearings. I helped Nami to her feet and the boat tried to move from under my feet, this time I was prepared and stood my ground while keeping Nami on her feet. Nami grabbed a pink jacket and threw it on, pulling the hood over her head and slamming the door open. I followed her out the door and was immdiately soaked to the bone. I ran to the railing and gasped at what I was seeing. The waves were high, the wind was harsh and the rain was enough to make me shiver. Luffy, who even though just woken up, was fully dressed and hanging off the mast by holding ont to the ropes.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed with a laugh and I shook my head. I could hear Ussop complaining over the roaring wind.

"Woah! Are we going to be okay?!" Brook yelled out obviously afraid.

"The Sunny will be fine!" Franky replied back.

"Are we sure?" I yelled feeling nervous.

"She can haandle this!" Franky reassured, we suddenly were launched into the air. I clung to the mast, my fear of heights going into overdrive.

"What's that?!" Zoro called out calmly.

"What?! That's impossible!" Nami exclaimed from above.

"A red sea?!" Robin asked, I looked to see the sea glistening a bright red. An explosion sounded and my gaze caught a volcanic eruption. Luffy jumped down and ran to the railing.

"Kairi look! That volcano's erupting!" He laughed looking back to me excitedly.

"I see it!" I yelled while gripping the mast. My eyes widened when I caught _that _look in his eyes.

"Let's go to that island!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" The crew screamed while I just shook my head silently still hugging the mast. We landed on the water roughly and my heart lurched into my throat. I let go of the mast reluctantly and laid down on the grassy deck.

"Wait a minute, Luffy!" Nami called, "Just as I thought. None of the needles point to that island." I caught her voice over the wind.

"Let's go to that island!" Luffy repeated excitedly.

"I said 'Wait'!" Nami barked angrily.

"Why?! There's a volcano! It's looks fun!" Luffy pouted.

"Luffy, let her speak," I frowned, he pouted at me, but otherwise quieted.

"Thank you Kairi, Now Luffy!" She nodded at me, "None of the three needles point to that island! It's too weird, even for the New World!" As she finished another explosion came from the volcano.

"It's erupting again!" Luffy grinned. He turned back to Nami, "It's right there! Who cares about needles?!" He looked to me, "Right, Kairi!?"

"He has a point!" I called back to Nami.

"See! Let's just go there!" He laughed.

"No way! We can't get any closer!" Nami gestured to the sea ahead, "Because the sea is on fire!"

"Shishishishi!"

"I don't understand you!" Nami yelled in frustration.

"The New World doesn't make a lick of sense..." I sighed.

"Oi Luffy! This fish just got burt to a crisp!" Sanji called out, I turned to see a giant, ugly Sea King turned over on it's back, mostly burnt to the color black.

"Gah!" Luffy cried.

"A fish got burnt in the ocean!" Ussop panicked.

"Our ship won't end up the same, right?" I called out feeling a little nervous.

"Of course not! The Sunny is _super _not going to let us down!" I sighed out of relief at Franky's proclaim, but still watched the flaming sea cautiously.

"That's not the point, there's something wrong with this sea!" Nami pointed, "Look at those fish bones, bones, bones!" Nami cried.

"Huh? Did you call me?" Brook asked out and I stiffled a giggle.

_Puohohohohoho!_

I looked up at the door that lead to the kitchen in surprise at the sudden sound. The others followed in my gaze. We all met up in the kitchen and Sanji started up breakfast. A snail sat on the table and it was crying while making that continuous sound.

_Pouhohohoho!_

"The snail is crying?" I cocked my head to the side with a confused frown.

"Yeah! Why is the Den-Den Mushi crying?" Luffy said bending down slightly to get a better look."Hey, what's wrong? Do you have a stomachache?" I turned to Nami a question on the tip of my tongue.

_Pouhohohoho!_

"Nami? What's a Den-Den Mushi?" I asked. Nami's eyes widened and her brows raised, then realization struck her eyes.

"Oh right! Coma thing!" She did a face palm and I nodded, "It's used to communicate through long distances. It can also be used to transmit live fotage, a baby Den-Den Mushi is a miniture version that is portable," Nami explained and I nodded my head, finally coming to an understanding.

"-If the line is tapped they will find out where we are." Robin exclaimed.

"That's our Robin!" Ussop praised, "Hey Luffy, you have to be careful-"

_Clank_

"Hello? My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" Ussop hit him on the head.

"You picked up too fast and said too much!"

"That's Luffy for you," I sighed.

_Help me! _The snail cried gathering the crews attention.

"What happened?" Luffy screamed into the transmitter.

_It's so cold, is that you boss?_

"No, I'm not your boss. Is it cold there?" Luffy asked.

_My friends are getting cut one after another! The Samurai is goint to kill us! _This seemed to peek Zoro's interest and he shifted on his feet.

_Samurai? I've heard that before... _I thought quietly to myself.

"Samurai?" Zoro asked himself.

"Hey you, what's your name?! Where are you?!" Luffy yelled.

_Somebody please help me! I'm on... Punk Hazard! Gah! _The call ended and I frowned. Ussop and Chopper screamed in alarm.

"He got killed!" They screamed in unison.

"That was..." Luffy placed his hand to his chin.

"I smell trouble..." He made his observation.

"You don't say!?" I spoke sarcastically as I smacked his arm, he laughed at me.

"He got killed, of course there is trouble! Somebody just cut him!" Ussop screamed.

"The New World is scary!"

"Maybe he was acting and it's a trap," Robin stated. Brook whipped out a guitar and strung at the strings with a small sentence.

"Speaking of samurai, Brook?" Zoro asked gathering my attention and maybe others.

"Yes, what your thinking is correct. That's the name of the swordsman from the Wano Kingdom," Brook started.

_Wano Kingdom... Where have I heard that before?!_I thought while tapping my chin lightly and getting frustrated.

"The Wano Kingdom is closed off from the outside world. It's not even affiliated with the World Government. They say those swordsman called samurai are so strong even the Navy can't approach," Brook finished and I scratched my head, realization suddenly hit me.

"I've never heard of that country," Ussop spoke.

"Yeah they are defiantly secluded. I should know, I was born on a small neighboring island that was very close!" I smiled.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, it's very old fashioned, if I'm remembering it correctly," I mumbled.

"Are you from a family of samurai?" Zoro asked.

"No," I giggled lightly, "I'm from a Ninja Clan."

"What?!"

"Awesome!"

"I guess, I went under strict training from the point I could walk, until we left," I said with a frown.

"Wow, the Wano Country must be intense," Brook laughed.

"It is."

"There is a problem though, he didn't say Wano Kingdom, he said Punk Hazard," Franky voiced, "Did he mean the island of fire right there?"

"If he was using a Baby Den-Den Mushi that's about how far the signal can reach," Robin spoke.

"But, he said 'Cold', didn't he?" I pointed out, but unfortunately no one was listening.

"Alright! Let's go help that guy!" Luffy excalimed.

"No!"

"Luffy think again! I think it's too late!"

"Samurai are scary!"

"I'm scared too!" Luffy just laughed and I giggled with him.

* * *

><p>By the time we reached close to the island breakfast had long since passed. The sea had calmed and the rain had stopped. I had changed out of my soaking clothes and into a black tank top and shorts, my chain hook on to my belt loop. I wore my familiar black sandals, which was my only pair of shoes. My long auburn hair was in a messy bun that looked as though it would fall apart, but was actually very tight. It was pretty, even though I didn't try all that hard.<p>

"So, who's going to the island? Since there is uncertainty, we shouldn't all go." Sanji stated.

"Franky, I need the Mini-Merry!"

"Okay!"

"Wait! Are you going to go by yourself?" Nami yelled to Luffy.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, I do!" Nami yelled causing me to flinch, "If we let you go by youself, you'll disappear without telling us!"

"I have to agree with her. You always find trouble when you disappear," I nodded and Luffy pouted at me.

"Huh?"

"Okay, he needs some company, but not the random belly-warmer guy," Sanji stated making Zoro angry.

"What do you mean by that?! I'll cut you kinky cook!"

"Company? I'll go with him!" Franky offered.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Robin smiled.

"I want to go!" I grinned and Luffy wrapped an arm around my shoulders with a grin. My face heated up and my heart beat filled my ears. My chest tightened as Luffy pulled me closer, the feeling was nearly painful. I pushed down the... odd feeling.

"Hey, maybe we'll pass on this. Is it okay?" Ussop played it off nonchalantly, but he, Chopper and Brook looked terrified. I giggled lightly at their faces.

"I have no choice." Nami pulled out several twisted pieces of paper, "How about this? We'll draw straws. No complaints, right?" No one questioned.

"What a pain! I'll go even if I lose, " Zoro spoke.

"I'm not leaving Kairi! She's coming!" Luffy exclaimed, I smiled at him my face warming again.

"Zoro! If I'm picked, go instead of me!" Chopper cried. I didn't even bother grabbing one, I was going either way, Captains orders. Every one else grabbed one in between their pointer and thumb.

"They say "Good Luck lies in odd numbers'!" Ussop rubbed his hands together.

"Grab one!" I spoke with a little laugh.

"I'll stake all my life on this one!" He screamed and I plugged my ears with a noticeable wince. He grabbed one and pulled it out it was red tipped. He screamed something indecipherable out of fear and possibly depression.

"All right, his companions, are..." Sanji started.

"Us," Zoro spoke, holding a red tipped piece of paper.

"How exciting!" Robin giggled smiling at her red tipped paper.

"I can't take it!" Ussop sulked holding the red tipped paper.

"You won? How lucky!" Sanji said to Ussop.

"I lost!" Ussop yelled.

"Kairi?" Nami asked, "You didn't pick one?"

"Nah, I was going anyway, Captain's orders," I gestured to Luffy with my thumb who was laughing. Nami just shrugged and returned her attention back to Ussop. I plugged my ears when I saw him take a deep breath.

"Please trade!"

* * *

><p>"Here. I made s special with what wasn't burnt from that that Sea King earlier," Sanji handed the lunchbox to Luffy.<p>

"Can't wait!" Luffy laughed.

"I hope you enjoy it~" Sanji swooned, "Robin-chwan, Kairi-twan!"

"I'm sure we will Sanji," I spoke nervously while gripping my bag strap. I wasn't not quite used to the way he swoons over me. Nami spun her weapon, which a while back I found out was called Clima-Tact.

"Milky Road!" She shouted ot of her weapon a cloud shot out and flowed over the fire and into the distance, the crew, me included, watched the scene in awe.

"So cool!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome! You created a path of clouds." Luffy stated, "We saw the same thing at the Sky Island. Now you can make it?"

"Sky Island?" I whispered.

"Since it's made of clouds, you have to hurry and take it while it's stable," Nami intructed.

"Okay!" Minutes later I was introduced to the Mini-Merry, and we were sailing away from the Sunny. Unfortunately I was sitting on Luffy and Ussop due to little room. I stretched across them both my head by Luffy's side my feet by Ussop's side. It was slightly uncomfortable leaning against the railing, but it was bearable. Luffy was doing what he always does, he was eating.

"Alright!" He yelled and raised his fist the air, while holding his fork, "Let's go recon team! Here we go, Mini-Merry!" The crew waved.

"Good luck, guys!"

"You guys are so lucky!"

"I'm sure we'll have a chance to go later."

"Take care!"

"Ussop, you can do it!"

"Please trade!" I winced at the volume as we sailed onto the cloud.

"This Sea King is yummy!"

"Are you eating your lunch already?!" Ussop yelled to Luffy.

"Yes, Yes he is..." I muttered while shaking my head.

"Oh, we're going over the flames! This is fun!" Luffy exclamied with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I scolded and Luffy nodded and swollowed his food.

"We'll get across the sea of fire. Are these clouds going to be here when we come back?" Ussop spoke nervously.

"Probably not," I answered.

"Ah, I hope they're here!"

"I'm glad it stopped raining," Luffy spoke while looking to the sky.

"It's a nice day to scout an island!" Robin spoke cheerfully, I fanned myself lightly.

"I guess, it's a little hot though," I sighed.

"Too hot!" Ussop complained.

* * *

><p>"Oh, there is the erupting island!" Luffy spoke with a grin while I took a bite out of my food, "See? I told you there would be an entrance."<p>

"Like I said, maybe somebody was living here in the past, but no one can live here now!" Ussop started, "The emergency signal earlier must have come from somewhere far! Right, Robin?"

"It didn't look good, but I like the taste." She smiled.

"Yeah it's very good," I smiled at her.

"You three are eating lunch too?" Ussop asked.

"You're not going to eat yours?" Zoro asked.

"I don't feel like it now!"

"Luffy, do you want this?" I offered.

"Yeah!"

"Here." I plopped the food into his mouth. My face warming as he took the food off my chopsticks.

"Thanks! He's an amazing cook!"

"I agree!" I grinned.

"Sanji out did himself again!" Robin held her hand in front of her mouth.

"I can't believe it! The disorder I had two years ago is recurring!" Ussop cried out, I quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, but was ignored.

"Hey guys, the truth is, I have a Fear-of-unknown-islands-osis," I giggled lightly at Ussop's lie

"I know."

"I know."

"I know."

"Oh, I got a headache all of the sudden! I feel a tightness in my chest too!" Ussop tried, "I have a stomachache!" The sound of Luffy and I laughing filled the air. We landed on the island minutes later and walked up to the sign that read 'Punk Hazard'.

"It's so hot," I fanned myself lightly.

"This is the place. The name matches." Robin observed.

"So this is Punk Hazard..." Ussop muttered.

"Let's beach the Merry!" Luffy spoke as he and Zoro pushed the Mini-Merry onto solid land.

"Do you think the emergency signal came from inside?" Zoro asked.

"Probably, it would make sense," I answered.

"But it seems like no one's allowed to enter this island." Robin observed.

"Oh, Luffy, look at that!" Ussop pointed at the 'DANGER' sign.

"'Danger', 'Keep Out'?" He read aloud.

"There are marks of the World Government and the Navy!" Ussop exclaimed, "That means even if some one's here, he belongs to the Government. What a wasted trip! Let's go back!" I frowned at Ussop. Zoro walked to the door his hand on one of his swords. "H-hey, Zoro, what are you doing? Don't tell me-" Zoro unsheathed one of his swords and made two slashes acrss the door. Blue light streaks formed an X on the door. The bottom fell off with a rather loud noise.

"Good, it's open!" Luffy spoke.

"Yeah, Thanks Zoro," I smiled, he nodded a me and sheathed his sword with a smirk.

"Too hot!" Luffy grumbled removing his shirt and holding it in his hands. I could feel my heartbeat enter my ears as I took in his toned chest and while his Devil Fruit powers made him look thin, I could see the muscle underneath. His scar filled my gaze and my heart beat calmed as I frowned. I wonder where he got it? Zoro followed and took off his sleaves letting the top grip around his waist. Robin then removed her long sleaved dress, to reveal a pink tank top with flowers and really short shorts.

"You guys! Trespassing is a crime!"

"We're pirates, Ussop," I smiled with a roll of my eyes.

"Which already makes us criminals," Ussop mumbled.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding! You are correct!" I grinned sarcastically.

"Well keep me out of it! Do you want to challenge the Government" Ussop paused, "Oh, we already did!" I hear him mutter. "Oh, hey, wait up!" He called and ran after us.

"It's too hot, really," Luffy groaned.

"I agree," I tugged at my shirt and waved it up and down in hopes to fan myself.

"Everything is on fire," Zoro voiced.

"No kidding," I grummbled.

"But it doesn't seem like the island has been burning forever. So was there a disaster? Or an accident?" Robin question to herself. Ussop stepped down and the ground collapsed magma, under the slate of rock.

"Wait... Luffy!" Ussop yelled. I listened closely to see if he needed help, but he jumped off the slate and ran to catch up. "Hey, Luffy!" Right as he caught up we came to a cliff of sorts that looked over several houses. They all burned. I brought my hands to my mouth out of saddness.

"Those were probably not people's houses," I turned to Robin to see she was looking at me, "I think there were some kind of Givernment facilities here." Her words calmed me.

"They shut down the island, because it started buring and beacme dangerous?" Zoro asked, "Or were these facilities hazardous from the beginning?"

"The fact that the Log Pose didn't point to this island troubles me," Robin worded.

"That has me worried as well," I frowned.

"Hey! The guy from earlier, are you there?!" Luffy called out, "We're here to help you!' We walked about aimlessly as Luffy continuously yelled out to the name-less man who needed help, "Hey! Come out! Samurai!" I glared at Luffy.

"Don't call them! They're murderers!" Ussop said with food in his mouth as he ate his lunch.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I scolded.

"Now you have an appetite?" Zoro questioned.

"It's stress eating!" Ussop countered.

"Don' talk with you mouth full!" I scolded angrily.

"Sorry," Ussop laughed sheepishly. Ussop stuffed his face and spoke between bites, "You know I've been thinking. The man on the Den-Den Mushi said 'It's cold', didn't he?"

"I tried to tell you, but you guys ignored me!" I yelled frustrated.

"Hehe... sorry," Luffy apologized, "Now that I think about it... You're right. It's really hot here, but he said it was cold." He deadpanned, "Maybe he's stupid."

"No way, Sherlock!" Ussop yelled, mouth full, I smacked his arm.

"No talking with your mouth full," I exclaimed angrily and Luffy laughed. Ussop nodded and rubbed his arm, it probably hurt.

"Is there a cold place on this buring island? Or that he had a chilling experience?" Robin questioned.

"Robin, you're scaring me!" Ussop whined. An odd whistling noise filled my ears and I stopped, my ears twitched, every one else followed my action and stopped. "What is that? What is that noise?!" Ussop asked fearfully.

"I have no clue," I replied my brows furrowed.

"A Giant?!"

"No, it's bigger than a Giant!" Luffy rplied to Ussop.

"B-bigger? What's bigger than a Giant?" I asked my voice a little afraid as I stepped closer to Luffy. A gigantic skull laid in the flames, completely enveloped.

"So it was the noise of the wind." Robin observed. I heard the sound of something heavy hitting rocks, and rocks flew and hit the ground. I whipped my head around to look behind us and Luffy followed my action.

"What's wrong, Kairi? Luffy?"Ussop asked afraid. A large noise sounded and I winced, My eyes widened out of shock and fear. Luffy gently pushed me behind him.

"Is that..." Robin muttered as all attention went to the creature. It's slimy tongue slid across it's large pointed teeth.

"What?!" Ussop screamed.

"Huh? Does it actually exsist?!" Luffy questioned from in front of me.

"It's right in front of us! We can't all be hallucinating!" I exclaimed.

"No, it's a mythical creature! There's no way that it's real!" Zoro said grabbing the hilt to his sword. I gripped Luffy's arm as the beast glared down at us. Luffy shot me a brief reassuring smile, before turning back to the creature.

"But look at those features... I don't think it could be anything else!" Robin voiced. It flexed it's wings and stomped its foot down. A fearsome roar escaped its jaws as it rised it's head above it's body. It's red scales glistening a brighter red in the presence of the flames.

"A Dragon?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you loved it or at least liked it. It's a little difficult to integrate her into One Piece, but I think I'm doing OK at it. Give me pointers if you noticed anything.<strong>

**Please review, I love reviews.**


	8. AN

**Okay, I am in a bit of a rut with this story. I am writing it, but I'm having difficulty finishing the chapter. I also am trying to figure out how to put her in Punk Hazard without making her practically invisible like the last chapter. I don't want to follow the episode's to the point, but that's what I ended up doing. I am so frustrated with that fact. I don't want this to end up being a story I hate, so I'm taking it slow. I hate the fact that I'm having trouble with it. This has _never_ happened to me before. I feel bad, because of all of the good feedback I'm getting and you're going to have to wait a little while for each chapter.**

**In the meantime, I do have another story. It's called: Heart Aflame, I will put the summary below.**

_**"When a female Dragon's heart is set aflame, it means she has found her mate. The Dragon cannot live apart from her mate once the heart has been lit. If they are separated the Dragon feels immense pain until they are together once more. The mate dies and so does she. It's a curse to some, it's love to others."**_

**Until I put up the chapter, I hope that will keep you entertained. I WILL UPDATE IT AGAIN, I'm just having a bit of difficultly.**

**I'm sorry, I love you guys.**

**-FlamingCatDemon13**


End file.
